


Let me out

by Lingeringfears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringfears/pseuds/Lingeringfears
Summary: Derek wakes up yet again on the uncomfortable bed in the small cramped room. But he wakes up with Stiles’ head resting on his chest and his rounded belly pressed against his side, so it's worth it.They were taken by hunters who knows how long ago, but they've been here a while.





	Let me out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marks On The Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022610) by [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990). 



> This is my very first sterek fic, hope you enjoy!

Derek wakes up yet again on the uncomfortable bed in the small cramped room. But he wakes up with Stiles’ head resting on his chest and his rounded belly pressed against his side, so it's worth it.

They were taken by hunters who knows how long ago, but they've been here a while. He knows they took the alpha pair because of Stiles’ miracle pregnancy. He thinks they must drug their food sometimes. There are days he wakes up and can't remember if he's slept the day away or for only a few minutes. The hunters like to visit some days, two men and a woman who seems familiar. Derek doesn't like to dwell too much on her… It hurts his head when he does.

***

They don't get to shower much, so they make do with their pitiful sink in their small room. Derek ripped off a chunk of their bed sheet to use as a makeshift wash cloth.

Their hair is dirty and greasy. Stiles’ hair has grown almost to his shoulders and Derek's hair is almost as long and his beard long and unkempt. He thinks it's time they cut it… As best they can with his claws.

Stiles has him use his claws to mark the days on the wall by their bed. They use the small barred window above their sink and their meals to try and gauge the passing time. Before bed they stare at the wall and Stiles talks about their cubs while Derek traces Stiles’ moles and freckles with his fingers.

***

Some days are bad, the days Stiles cries and cries and Derek's head hurts so bad he can't move from their bed, not even to grab their food. So Derek talks, talks more than he probably ever has. He talks about their pack, tells stories about his long dead family and voices to Stiles what he thinks their cubs will be like when they finally get here. Derek talks until his voice goes hoarse or until Stiles stops crying and falls asleep.

Some of those bad days, Derek lays there awake while Stiles sleeps, dragging his fingers across Stiles’ face and thinking about their pack. He doesn't know if they're here somewhere too, taken when they were or if they're out there somewhere searching for their alpha and his pregnant mate.

***

The two men and the woman stopped coming into the cell after Derek tried to attack them to escape with Stiles. Now their meals come through a slot at the bottom of the door. They only ever send in one meal at every meal time. It's never enough to fill him and Stiles, who is heavily pregnant with twins.

Derek doesn't taste or smell the drugs in the food as often anymore, so sleep is hard to come by for him some of the days. He often wakes from nightmares about Stiles bloody and dying. He stays awake all night after those dreams just staring at Stiles, reassuring himself that Stiles is still there, well and alive.

Derek stops eating the food when he can't smell or taste the drugs in it. He doesn't want to dream about Stiles dying anymore so he doesn't sleep at all most days. He has dark circles under his eyes and he can feel his cheeks have sunken in.

***

One day when he's laying with Stiles on the bed listening to him babble about their cubs, the door nudges open and a man different from the others walks in. Derek knows this man... Remembers him. He's familiar like the the woman that visits. His hair is dark and his eyes are sad.

“Derek, do you remember me? It's Scott…” Derek smiles, but it quickly fades to a scowl. Scott keeps talking, but Derek has tuned him out. His mind is flooding with memories and images, memories and images he doesn't want to remember anymore and he _hurts_.

He remembers Stiles’ blood on his hands as he watched Stiles hold their cubs for the first and last time, a breathless “I love you, take care of them,” Deaton and Melissa frantically yelling back and forth just before Lydia lets out an ear splitting screech.

He stumbles from the bed and collapses on the floor clutching his head. Derek watches as Stiles sits up in bed, his feet dangling over the side. He looks on in horror as as Stiles starts to flicker. Stiles’ eyes are filled with tears and his smile is soft and bittersweet. Stiles flickers back and forth between the Stiles he's spent months with in the cell and the Stiles he last remembers, holding their newborn cubs and covered in blood. After a long agonizing moment, Stiles disappears completely. Derek feels like the air has been sucked out of the room. His mate and cubs are _gone_ and they're not coming back.

Derek turns on Scott the second Stiles fades away. He roars and launches himself at Scott. Scott scrambles away as Derek crumbles to the ground crying and screaming. Scott chokes on a sob as Derek lets loose an anguished howl.

“Where is Stiles?! Where are my cubs?! What the hell have you done to them?!” The cell door shuts and locks after Scott fully backs out of the cell. _Did Scott sell them out to hunters? Why would--_

Derek screams and pulls at his hair. He crawls back to his bed and curls into a ball under the sheet as he tries to forget.

***

Scott slides into the passenger seat of the idling car with a grim face. He slumps forward with his head in his hands.

“Did he remember?” John Stilinski knows by Scott's posture that Derek did not remember, but he has to keep hope for his grandchildren’s sakes. Scott shakes his head with tears dripping down his face.

“I think he did, at least for a second. He smiled at me like he used to, but his eyes glazed over and he looked panicked. He roared at me and launched himself at me. The he just crumpled there on the floor in tears before he could even touch me. He howled again like when it happened, he even asked what I had done to--to Stiles and their cubs. _Me_ , what I did, like he didn't even recognize me anymore. Dr. Morrell said that Derek remembers things from… that day sometimes, but he always has an episode like that one afterwards. They think he hallucinates Stiles to cope. Deaton and Morrell are trying to fix him, but… I don't know if he'll ever get better.” Scott skims a hand through his hair.

John sighs and glances in his rearview mirror at his son's twins, Laura and Benjamin. They're wrapped around each other fast asleep. They look so much like their parents that it hurts to look at them for too long sometimes.

“I--I thought for sure that today he would remember. I mean, it's been almost four years since we buried Stiles. I never knew losing a mate, severing that bond, could do this to someone. I just want him to come home. They miss him.” Scott glances at his four year old niece and nephew in the backseat. They're slowly shifting awake, but stay wrapped up in each other for comfort. They barely remember him, but they miss their papa. They lost both their parents the day Stiles died.

“Uncle Scott, is papa coming home today?” Ben's voice is muffled, his face is hidden in his sister's hair.

“Not today, cub. He… he's still trying to remember.” Laura whimpers and the twins squeeze even closer together, scenting each other and whining. They'll probably sleep in Stiles and Derek's room tonight. It somehow still smells like them after all this time. He often wonders if Stiles spelled the room that way.

Scott misses Derek, too. They'd gotten close over the years. When Stiles died, a piece of Scott went with him and when Derek had to be sent to Eichen House, another piece of him was ripped away.

***

Derek curls tighter in on himself under the bed sheet. He's still clinging to his head, still seeing Stiles covered in blood when a hand glides over his shoulder.

Derek turns his head to look behind him. It's Stiles, hugely pregnant and smiling brightly. Derek whines, scooting over to make room for his mate.

“I thought you'd left me.” Derek strokes Stiles’ belly as he talks. Stiles turns to him, resting his hand on Derek's face.

“Never. I'll never leave you, Derek.” Derek closes his eyes, nuzzling against Stiles and sighs into his mate’s neck, falling asleep.

Derek dreams of wrestling with his two cubs in the front yard of a house he built just for them. He hears Stiles laughing from the porch, hand on his again pregnant belly. Derek smiles.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Just making a note here about Derek imagining Stiles as 8 to 9 months pregnant for the whole time he's been there, I know how pregnancy works lol but Derek is mentally unstable so he's not gonna think anything is wrong.


End file.
